welcometothewolfdenfandomcom-20200214-history
Chat/Logs 17 August 2018 0:0 WindWolf19
Title: Chat Log 17_August_2018 Author: WindWolf19 Time: 0:0 21:21-56 Yoooooooooooooo 21:24-19 ~ Scarabthesandwing111 has joined the chat ~ 21:30-07 ~ Scarabthesandwing111 has joined the chat ~ 21:30-30 /me pokes chat 21:31-27 me 21:32-15 /me is sad 21:33-52 ~ Scarabthesandwing111 has left the chat ~ 21:33-54 No sad 21:34-38 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 21:35-09 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has left the chat ~ 21:36-52 ~ VaatiBolas has joined the chat ~ 21:37-06 /me comes back 21:37-13 Heyos 21:37-15 ~ Pearl336 has joined the chat ~ 21:37-27 Hi Pearl 21:37-33 Heya 21:37-56 how is everyone today? 21:38-02 Tired. 21:38-07 ^ 21:38-18 Hey Pearl 21:38-25 Outty my dude 21:38-30 me 21:38-33 yes 21:38-36 ~ 1FreeWolf has joined the chat ~ 21:38-52 I smell a new user 21:38-57 /me pats everyone who is tired 21:39-02 Thx 21:39-05 I'm not new 21:39-10 Freewolf is 21:39-13 <1FreeWolf> im not really that new. :) 21:39-20 Still though, welcome! 21:39-29 <1FreeWolf> thanks. /me waves to vaati 21:39-35 <1FreeWolf> ugh I did it again 21:39-40 all g 21:39-41 Hi Wolf 21:39-42 <1FreeWolf> /me waves to vaati 21:39-43 \o 21:40-14 Lol gotta go kiddos 21:40-17 see ya 21:40-20 /me waves at Wolf 21:40-23 /hugs you all 21:40-26 heck 21:40-37 <1FreeWolf> /me smiles 21:40-48 /me hugs Pearl 21:40-56 ~ Pearl336 has left the chat ~ 21:42-10 <1FreeWolf> /me is bored 21:42-40 /me jumps onto Wolf's back 21:43-05 <1FreeWolf> /me spins around 21:43-08 /me needs to start writing but keeps procrastinating 21:43-09 :3 21:43-51 <1FreeWolf> :P 21:44-30 /me pets Wolf 21:44-39 <1FreeWolf> /me eyes him 21:45-22 /me giggles 21:45-42 <1FreeWolf> /me jumps on him 21:45-46 lol 21:46-39 /me gives Wolf some hamburger meet 21:46-55 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 21:47-14 Hi Galax 21:47-15 \o 21:48-30 hEYOS 21:48-32 *Heyos 21:48-38 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 21:48-51 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 21:48-56 lol 21:50-43 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 21:52-08 ~ Frostheart33 has joined the chat ~ 21:52-30 wb Frost 21:52-31 \o 21:52-39 I’m BACKKK 21:52-47 YAY! 21:52-47 Hey, Vaati! 21:52-55 /me clings to Frost's tail 21:52-57 :3 21:53-04 Wb 21:53-15 Hi, Outty. 21:53-27 /me tries to shake Vaati off. 21:53-53 weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! 21:54-13 Hissssss 21:54-16 XD 21:54-24 /me holds on tightly 21:54-26 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 21:54-54 /me dumps coffee on Vaati. 21:54-56 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 21:55-08 is it hot or cold? 21:55-15 Hai, Sab! 21:55-22 Steaming hot. 21:55-42 yay! I'm used to scalding baths 21:55-43 It’s gotta flamesilk cupholder. 21:56-07 *got a 21:56-25 *sneezes all over Vaati* 21:56-33 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 21:56-37 /me lets go 21:56-39 Hehe! 21:56-53 /me hovers in the air. 21:57-02 /me washes off in a river 21:57-12 /me keeps her tail up and away. 21:57-17 <1FreeWolf> /me sits down 21:57-28 Hi, FreeWolf! 21:57-42 ;;;;-;;;; 21:58-09 ~ Frostheart33 has left the chat ~ 21:59-15 /me is sad 21:59-45 ~ 1FreeWolf has left the chat ~ 22:00-24 why 22:00-31 Frost left 22:00-44 oh 22:01-33 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:02-03 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:03-10 ~ Frostheart33 has joined the chat ~ 22:03-18 Yay! 22:03-22 Hi! 22:03-23 Frost is back 22:03-30 /me is lonely 22:03-43 /me sits on Dream's talons 22:03-52 ow 22:04-02 I'm a scavenger 22:04-04 ~ Outclaw has left the chat ~ 22:04-05 ~ Outclaw has joined the chat ~ 22:04-19 ~ 1FreeWolf has joined the chat ~ 22:04-26 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:04-30 my talons are injuired 22:04-41 ~ Frostheart33 has left the chat ~ 22:04-59 oh 22:05-16 ~ Frostheart33 has joined the chat ~ 22:05-46 ~ Frostheart33 has left the chat ~ 22:05-47 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:06-02 ~ Frostheart33 has joined the chat ~ 22:06-33 /me sneezes loudly on 3DS, splashing Vaati with you-know-what. 22:06-47 ~ Frostheart33 has joined the chat ~ 22:06-48 am i being targeted 22:07-01 /me is lonely 22:07-02 No, I have allergies. 22:07-10 ewwww 22:07-14 why frost? 22:07-16 /me grabs panther and hugs 22:07-21 Bye! Bye! Bye! 22:07-30 /me is hugged 22:07-36 Got to go EATTTTT. 22:07-52 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 22:07-56 bye frostee 22:08-09 bye Frost 22:08-16 /me washes off her mucus 22:08-26 ~ Frostheart33 has left the chat ~ 22:09-00 i just found the best but kinda inappropriate otp post 22:09-05 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 22:09-11 on tumblr 22:09-43 oof 22:09-53 ~ 1FreeWolf has left the chat ~ 22:10-03 if you wanna know pm me xD 22:10-45 Hm 22:10-46 ? 22:12-25 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:12-53 Oof tmw you adopt an oc page but realizes your comment from way before looks weird being there xD 22:13-16 xD 22:13-46 XD 22:14-08 I mean, its not everyday someone goes to their own OC and decides to say “Wow he looks handsome” or “Oof nice OC” (I mean, othee than those comments where you reply, right?) 22:14-28 true 22:14-54 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:15-25 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:16-03 ~ 1FreeWolf has joined the chat ~ 22:16-07 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:16-09 wb Wolf 22:16-10 \o 22:16-57 i just found a vid of me 3 years ago 22:17-01 lol 22:17-04 and im laughing so hard 22:17-11 I can see that 22:17-25 ew what is my outfit too 22:19-26 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:19-54 ~ Savinijason244 has joined the chat ~ 22:20-05 oh my 22:20-06 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:20-24 ~ Savinijason244 has left the chat ~ 22:20-33 /me fell asleep from boredom 22:22-21 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:22-25 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:22-56 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:23-46 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:24-02 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:24-04 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:24-08 /me died 22:25-50 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:28-08 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:31-15 ~ 1FreeWolf has left the chat ~ 22:32-18 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:32-19 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has joined the chat ~ 22:33-34 trying to hold onto a textbook with a heavy sling backpack while trying to type on mobile doesn't seem like a good idea now that im doing iy 22:33-40 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:34-02 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:34-17 i missed my bus now i have to w a i t 22:35-33 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:35-40 rip 22:35-50 last year my teacher made all of our grade miss all of the buses 22:35-56 busses* 22:36-09 omgg how 22:36-17 she wouldn't let us leave 22:36-17 Rude 22:36-32 tbh my 6th period teacher 22:36-45 I remember my teacher wanted us to stay behind and clean the class but I like just walked out anyway to catch my bus 22:36-51 xD 22:36-57 she yelled at anyone who tried to leave 22:37-00 lol 22:37-03 owo???? My phone has cracks 22:37-06 rip 22:37-08 rip 22:37-35 probably from idk, my textbooks are pressing against my wateebottle (metal) which is pressing against my phone 22:37-38 was 22:38-15 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:38-17 Bad Sleepy 22:38-19 enough of me complaining how are y'all 22:38-32 it wasn't my fault.... entirely �� 22:38-37 tired 22:38-39 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:38-50 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has left the chat ~ 22:38-51 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has joined the chat ~ 22:38-52 yeah 22:39-40 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has left the chat ~ 22:40-02 ~ Drizzle The SeaWing1 has joined the chat ~ 22:40-04 heyo 22:40-22 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:40-22 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has joined the chat ~ 22:40-33 Hi Drizzle 22:40-35 \o 22:40-44 o/ 22:40-52 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has left the chat ~ 22:41-35 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has joined the chat ~ 22:41-49 ~ Drizzle The SeaWing1 has left the chat ~ 22:42-01 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:42-16 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has left the chat ~ 22:42-17 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:42-43 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has joined the chat ~ 22:42-54 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:43-13 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has left the chat ~ 22:43-34 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:45-18 ~ MothTheSilkwing has joined the chat ~ 22:45-20 hewoooooooo 22:45-36 um 22:45-39 hello? 22:45-48 Hi son 22:45-49 \o 22:46-26 oh hi o/ 22:46-36 /me hugs Moth 22:47-35 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has joined the chat ~ 22:48-06 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has left the chat ~ 22:48-50 /me yawns 22:49-04 /me dies 22:49-06 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:49-15 /me dies of loneliness 22:49-44 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:49-48 WOW 22:49-55 what? 22:50-00 Im on my phone and never knew there was a "full site" option 22:50-10 welp 22:50-10 i 22:50-11 XD 22:50-15 i'm board 22:50-20 /me flops out 22:50-21 Now I can be on desktop skin all the time without finding shortcuts to switch it back 22:50-24 ~ MothTheSilkwing has left the chat ~ 22:51-12 lol 22:51-38 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:54-59 ~ Mistral The Cold Wind has joined the chat ~ 22:55-06 Hey vaati] 22:55-07 Hi Mistral 22:55-09 \o 22:55-17 wusatrombone 22:56-22 ??? 22:57-34 Hey Banstral 22:57-53 outclaw pls 22:58-12 oh no, something's wrong 22:58-19 what 22:58-21 ? 22:58-23 grandfather stop bullying people 22:58-53 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:59-02 wb Saburra 22:59-04 He wanted to ban me too :( 22:59-11 Lets ban Outclaw together, folks 22:59-20 ummmm 22:59-28 I am no bully 22:59-32 ~ VaatiBolas has left the chat ~ 22:59-33 ~ VaatiBolas has joined the chat ~ 22:59-33 yes you are grandfather 22:59-39 stop threatening to ban people 22:59-44 BANCKAW 22:59-47 BANCLAW* 22:59-51 lol 22:59-56 Outban. Banclaw. Banban. 23:00-16 /me is undecisive 23:00-28 Choose one. Be careful ;) 23:00-36 banban 23:00-43 grandfather banban 23:00-49 XDXDXD 23:00-58 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:01-01 banban = Bambam 23:01-17 bambam = bambi 23:01-35 /me had a heart attack from laughter 23:01-36 wait no that movie is depressing 23:01-39 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:01-59 Lets pretend his username is now Banban 23:02-05 Grandfather Banban 23:02-06 oh gosh 23:02-09 ~ Frostheart33 has joined the chat ~ 23:02-12 no hes only my grandfather 23:02-14 ;) 23:02-14 ~ Frostheart33 has joined the chat ~ 23:02-16 Hi Frost! 23:02-17 \o 23:02-17 ;(* 23:02-21 Hey 23:02-22 wb frostee 23:02-24 Uncle Banban. Cousin Banban 23:02-34 Frost, can I ride on your back? 23:02-43 ? 23:02-46 Okay 23:02-58 WAIT NO STEP BACK VAATI 23:03-00 Banban lived 3 years only to be bullied by grandchildren :( 23:03-05 what? 23:03-23 ?? 23:03-26 /me lets loose a huge sneeze that lanepds all over Vaati. 23:03-36 Gtg again, sorry! 23:03-39 /me is sad :( 23:03-40 oof 23:04-06 ~ Frostheart33 has left the chat ~ 23:04-08 ~ Outclaw has joined the chat ~ 23:04-27 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:04-58 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:05-29 Lets ban Outty 23:05-36 (ban) (ban) (ban) 23:05-39 no not grandfather outty 23:05-53 we must 23:05-57 ~ Ara the Rainwing has joined the chat ~ 23:06-02 Hi Ara 23:06-03 \o 23:06-07 Heyooo 23:06-08 Welcome to the wiki! 23:06-09 :D 23:06-17 /me cries 23:06-18 hi! 23:06-23 i hope you have a good time here 23:06-24 Chats pretty dead rn, but we're here to welcome you 23:06-29 Heh 23:06-34 yep 23:06-36 :) 23:06-36 Beware of our mod named Lroud too 23:06-39 Proud* 23:06-41 Hey, Ara. Welcome to the wiki! 23:06-41 lol 23:06-42 old man proud 23:06-44 Lroud 23:06-46 Thanks :P 23:06-49 If you have any questions feel free to ask 23:06-54 Oki thanks 23:06-57 /me is invisible 23:06-58 Other than that I hope you have a great time here woo!! 23:07-04 /me hugs Panther 23:07-04 Proud asks you questions you should ignore 23:07-04 /me pets panther 23:07-17 old man proud asks very personal questions 23:07-17 like 23:07-23 'whats your favourite wof book 23:07-24 /me flies around quickly 23:07-24 ' 23:07-51 /me dies 23:09-00 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:09-11 Guys should I stay here or go on the other wiki with my admin or mod, Sws? Shes like really kinda um bossy and uhhhh other stuff so you guys decideeee... 23:09-14 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:09-20 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:09-33 (n) 23:09-33 Scales is bossy?? 23:09-39 Yeahhhh 23:09-43 well, not all the time 23:09-44 wow who knew 23:09-45 I think she is... 23:09-47 Uhh shes nice 23:09-51 skales is nice to me 23:09-52 Well sometimes 23:10-19 Shes pretty friendly to me?? I mean we kinda get along. Just not much of a relationship 23:10-46 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:10-48 /me sets head on talons 23:11-11 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:11-41 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:11-52 Uhhh well the canon and fanon are different places 23:11-53 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:11-56 I joke about loving Scales 23:12-04 lol Panther 23:12-07 I say /me loves scales 23:12-08 XD 23:12-16 But I'm referring to drawing dragon scales 23:12-23 Because I found a great way to do it so now I love them 23:12-25 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:12-25 Like energetic, wild and loose wiki? Canon is for you. Want a calmer, cooler tighter wiki? Fanon 23:12-49 i don't get on canon 23:12-55 im always here lol 23:13-16 I like causing Drama on the other wiki...lol 23:13-24 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:13-41 and it doesnt really make things better when theres a dead chat.. 23:13-42 Uhhh then this wiki may not for you. We don't like drama or people who purposely cause it. 23:14-07 https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Rules 23:14-11 Best read these 23:14-12 I know, i've learned so I wont cause Drama (Much) cough_ 23:14-21 At all would be best. 23:14-22 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:14-38 /me stares 23:14-57 Yeah but the only point I really came here was to see Vaati...so... 23:15-02 Sorry :T 23:15-09 ... 23:15-28 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:15-49 SOOOOOO people...whats up? 23:16-02 Not really anythingg 23:16-12 nothing much, but I'm excited about my fanfiction 23:16-20 /me sighs 23:16-37 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:16-49 i haven't started mine still 23:17-15 oof 23:17-26 double off 23:17-28 oof 23:18-03 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:18-44 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:19-24 oof 23:19-56 /me flies around 23:21-08 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:21-17 ;-; chats dead 23:21-32 chats usually dead 23:21-35 without old man proud 23:21-39 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:21-48 lol 23:22-06 Who tf is old man proud? 23:22-20 an admin on this chat 23:22-36 The best 23:22-42 hes old and stalks us teens 23:22-43 Duster 23:22-44 Ever 23:22-55 XDDDD 23:23-30 hes the oldest mod in real age 23:23-31 ~ XWardenx has joined the chat ~ 23:23-37 hi warden 23:23-46 hey 23:23-58 Hi Warden 23:24-02 hey! 23:24-03 o/ 23:24-25 /me is 10,00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 years old 23:24-27 :3 23:24-37 you aren't a mod 23:24-39 He's 56, right? 23:24-40 ik 23:24-51 lol 23:24-51 no hes 22 23:24-53 or 23 23:25-01 he said a few daus ago his bday was in 3 dayus 23:25-08 i don't remember when he said that 23:25-13 rip 23:25-22 lol 23:25-36 My mom has an account on the other chat 23:25-42 and shes 40... O.o 23:25-46 that's nice 23:25-49 XD 23:25-53 oh no 23:27-12 911....please arrive right now, chat is dying and needs Constant words to keep it alive 23:27-50 can I monologue? 23:28-21 o.o sure.... 23:28-44 who likes Nintendo? 23:28-47 ~ XWardenx has left the chat ~ 23:28-47 no one? 23:28-50 but I do 23:29-02 Kirby is the best Nintendo character 23:29-10 NUUU WARDENNNNNNNN 23:29-16 rip Warden 23:29-25 he ran from my monologue 23:29-30 i like my switch 23:29-37 i like animal crossing 23:29-39 is that nintendo 23:29-41 thinks 23:29-42 he had to go on the other chat to say bai 23:29-46 oooo, you have a switch? 23:29-49 yeah 23:29-52 awesome 23:29-58 I have one 23:30-01 i only play fortnite and sk---m on it 23:30-08 and yes, animal crossing is nintendo 23:30-08 i cant say the name because its m 23:30-15 ok 23:30-23 Skyrim? 23:30-25 and how is the vid i sent you 23:30-26 yes 23:30-34 i think proud yelled at me for saying it once 23:30-45 Skyrim originally wasn't on the Switch 23:30-53 it runs smoothly on it tho sao 23:30-54 so( 23:30-55 * 23:30-59 At least with me I'm fine with peeps saying the names and talking a bit about M games. Just like, don't pick the uber violent ones haha. 23:31-10 i don't know why its rated m 23:31-12 its not even that bad 23:31-15 just like a bit of blood 23:31-22 there can be bad parts in Skyrim 23:31-29 Alcohol refs and all that stuff. 23:31-32 yeah but not really that often 23:32-01 That's why I play Kirby 23:32-09 nothing terrible in kirby games 23:32-15 lol 23:32-24 my friend made me look up something about kirby 23:32-26 and it was really bad 23:32-36 that wasn't canon then 23:32-45 yeah but still 23:32-56 Pokemon and Mario are my things 23:32-56 I was referring to the actual kirby games 23:33-02 i like pokemon 23:33-06 im more of like a 23:33-13 Wait what's wrong with alcohol references? 23:33-17 ^ 23:33-29 because it's bad for teens and kids 23:33-35 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 23:33-37 ~ Raybean has joined the chat ~ 23:33-41 hi scales 23:33-42 but kids talk about alcohol a lot now 23:33-42 Hi Sws O.o 23:33-44 hi skales 23:33-52 Hello! 23:34-00 hi ray 23:34-08 She just joined both chats LOL 23:34-08 23:34-12 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:34-12 Heyo! 23:34-12 XD 23:34-15 lol Ara 23:34-17 Hi Sab! 23:34-18 Hey Sab 23:34-24 And Ray 23:34-26 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 23:34-42 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:34-57 wb Saburra 23:35-05 Hai Sab and um Ray just copying other peeps cause idk what to say.. 23:35-15 rikp skales 23:35-16 rip* 23:35-19 ~ Raybean has left the chat ~ 23:35-55 ~ Raybean has joined the chat ~ 23:36-11 MY INTERNET SUCKS 23:36-13 i swear 23:36-14 GUYS ;-; 23:36-20 Hey Outty! 23:36-23 What 23:36-29 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:36-34 Yes? 23:36-37 Hello again sab 23:36-39 Idk enythin abot dis chat 23:36-45 lo l 23:36-47 ??? 23:36-53 What did you say? 23:37-02 nvm 23:37-09 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:37-15 (lamprey) 23:37-23 ? 23:37-50 gyahhh So people, how's life? 23:37-53 tired 23:38-02 Life cannot be tired 23:38-30 Hey Outty, how are you? 23:38-31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wn0GluCkQ8c 23:38-38 that's a mario parody 23:38-43 o k 23:39-23 I can watch smg4 all day and night 23:39-29 HEY STINKYYYYYYYYYY 23:39-41 XD 23:39-43 lol Ara 23:40-06 I can link it but it has cuss words 23:40-29 my has immense cussing so i wont link 23:40-31 mine* 23:40-36 Just put a language warning ^^ 23:40-42 ^ 23:40-45 But don't over do it 23:40-48 mines really bad lol i just wont link 23:41-01 ~ MothTheSilkwing has joined the chat ~ 23:41-06 wb son 23:41-09 Link it to me in PM if you're unsure 23:41-11 Hey Moth 23:41-11 hello, is this chat dead? 23:41-16 no 23:41-19 yay 23:41-19 im pretty sure itd ban me 23:41-22 we're talking about games 23:41-23 @outty 23:41-27 /me tackle hugs Ara and pins 23:41-29 i win 23:41-49 https://www.youtube.com/user/supermarioglitchy4 warning: Cussing 23:42-30 @Dream, I won't ban you if you PM it to me 23:42-44 my pms are broke just pm me 23:42-45 OHHHHHHHHHH 23:43-02 I thought people in this vc were ignoring me but I just had a voice changer on so they couldn't understand me xD 23:43-07 /me pins Ara down 23:43-10 i win 23:43-11 lol 23:43-18 Sorry guys! back now 23:43-20 wb 23:43-23 /me rolls over and pins you 23:43-25 thankie 23:43-28 Nuuu Mothy I win' 23:43-32 @outty pm me and ill give the vid 23:43-36 ~ VaatiBolas has left the chat ~ 23:43-37 ~ VaatiBolas has joined the chat ~ 23:43-45 we both win lol 23:43-58 brb 23:44-40 ~ Raybean has left the chat ~ 23:44-56 /me sneezes and rolls into Ara, knocking them both down 23:45-01 oops 23:45-02 sowwy 23:45-07 its oki Mowth 23:45-20 Son, play nicely 23:45-26 or else no ice cream 23:45-28 sowwy 23:45-37 i don't even like ice cream lol 23:45-42 Gtg soon but dont be suprised if I leave all of a sudden without saying bye 23:45-42 darn it 23:45-48 /me hugs Mowth 23:46-04 Gtg bai and love you all 23:46-23 aw 23:46-24 byee 23:46-26 /me hugs 23:46-45 brb 23:46-58 /me hugs everyone even tho I only know a few people 23:47-08 /me jumps out a window 23:47-12 ~ Ara the Rainwing has left the chat ~ 23:47-16 lol 23:48-23 content warning https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zyz9EyU71gI 23:48-53 back 23:48-59 bbl 23:49-00 ~ MothTheSilkwing has left the chat ~ 23:49-02 wb son 23:49-05 nvm 23:51-13 ~ Savinijason244 has joined the chat ~ 23:51-19 i got you guys gift https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5B7j5DIqBJA 23:51-47 don't trust it 23:51-57 vaati it is a joke 23:52-04 a funny cat vid 23:52-33 it is 23:52-47 Tis a meow 23:53-09 ~ BobDafish has joined the chat ~ 23:53-15 hi Bob 23:53-18 hey 23:53-28 i know 23:53-31 how funny 23:53-42 bob da blobfish 23:53-46 hi 23:53-47 o/ 23:54-07 Hey Bob 23:54-12 yes hey 23:54-37 ~ Outclaw has left the chat ~ 23:54-39 ~ Outclaw has joined the chat ~ 23:56-05 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 23:56-09 o/ 23:56-16 Hey Clay 23:56-47 ~ VaatiBolas has left the chat ~ 23:57-11 How is everyone? 23:59-57 ~ Outclaw has left the chat ~ 23:59-59 ~ Outclaw has joined the chat ~